


Back in Black

by Fauxginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxginger/pseuds/Fauxginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a break after dealing with dragons (6.12: Like a Virgin) Sam and Dean decide to investigate strange accidents in a small town. But when an old friend resurfaces, confusion between the two brothers leads to an unexpected confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early 2010 and the grass in my back garden was covered in frost. I wore a light jacket; I was used to this weather. Some drunken idiots had thrown a load of their beer cans in the garden and I was the one who had to clean it, the joys of living down the road from a supermarket. As I put the last can in the bag I tied it up and headed towards the bin at the bottom of the garden. There was a man standing there just looking at me. I nodded to him politely. He kept watching me. After a few minutes I decided to approach him.

“Can I help you?” I asked as I walked towards him. If he was a stalker he’d probably just walk away. Or attack me. I kept my distance to be safe. He was a young looking guy; he could have been anything from early to late 30s. His brown hair was brushed back so it didn’t cover his face. He was almost good looking, except for the fact that he’d been spying on me. Creepy was never attractive.

“Do you believe in god?” He had an American accent. Suddenly his lack of coat made very little sense, unless he came from one of the colder states. His question confused me slightly. Why would that be the first thing he concerned himself with? I knew Americans were a little more serious when it came to religion, but I didn’t think it would be the first topic of conversation.

“I’m open-minded.” I replied. He smiled and I was instantly concerned.

“Care to hear a story?” He invited me to sit down with him on the pavement. I accepted, clutching the keys in my pocket like a weapon, just in case.

I listened to him as he explained, cynical and wary at first. He eventually convinced me that what he was saying was true. I let go of the keys and shifted slightly close to him. Sat closer I could see more of his face. His eyes looked different slightly, like the eyes of a man who had seen conflict. He laughed at jokes he made to himself as he told me about what was going on. I even made some suggestions for his situation. He turned them all down. Eventually the time came when he had to leave. He asked me something before he left, and I agreed.

There was the sound of flapping wings and he was gone.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean arrived in one of their usual cheap, ever-so-slightly seedy motels. Their room had two queen sized beds, and unlike some other motels it didn’t have some gaudy theme that distracted them for a few moments. Dean dumped his bag on the floor and fell back onto a bed while Sam placed his carefully on a table and began to unpack.

“So what are our options here?” Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother.

“I saw a bar on the way in, we could ask for information there.”  Sam replied. There had been reports of some weird accidents in the area. No-one had been killed, but plenty had been put in hospital. Both of them had figured it was worth a look and seemed like a nice break from rescuing virgins from dragons.

“Or we could go directly to the hospital. Break out the suits.” Dean sat up. There was a moment of silence as the brothers weighed up the cost and benefit of each of their ideas.

* * *

 

“Always with the scissors.”

“Scissors wins 1/3 of the time, dude.”

“Not when you always play against the same guy, Dean.” Sam muttered as they entered the bar. Dean left his side instantly; there was a Ms Pacman machine on the other side of the bar. Sam bought a couple of beers, placed one on the machine which his brother was already placing quarters into, and returned to the bar to sit down.

* * *

 

Dean angrily smacked the side of the machine.

“Women problems?” A voice laughed from beside him. Dean looked to see it was a young girl. Well, he assumed it was a girl. With her short brown hair and complete lack of chest, she could have passed for a guy if it wasn’t for her voice.  He half-laughed and resumed playing. Out of the corner of his eye his saw the girl reach for his beer.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to sound as threatening as possible while still focusing on the game.

“Having a drink.” She replied. Dean knew the girl knew he wouldn’t abandon his game to stop her as she continued to lift the beer and take a swig. She made a weird face.

“No beer for you then.” Dean laughed. The girl glared at him. Ms Pacman was being pursued by two ghosts.

“Shut it, Dean-O.” she replied harshly. Dean turned to look at her, but she was gone. He quickly turned away from the game as the death tune played. There was no sign of her. He quickly rushed to the bar. “Sammy. I know what these accidents are.” Sam turned to look at Dean smiling, but his face instantly dropped when he saw the look of urgency on his brother’s face.

“What is it?”

“It’s the Trickster.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean, the Trickster? Gabriel?” Sam had taken his brother away from some of the other patrons. Dean nodded. “He’s dead.”

“Do you know anyone else who calls me Dean-O?” Sam paused. He did not.

“Where is he?”

“Well he’s not exactly a he anymore. I think. I don’t know. Ms Pacman was distracting.” Dean and Sam scanned the bar, looking for anyone out of place. After about 10 minutes including asking a very confused woman to go into the bathroom for them, they gave up. Just as they were leaving, however, Sam saw something very suspicious going on in a nearby alleyway. Several guys were crowding round someone. As they closed in they noticed that someone was a very petite brunette. Dean immediately charged into the group. “Hey!” he barked. Several of the guys looked over.

“Mind your own business, asshole.” One of them said before they turned their attention back to the girl.

“Oh I just made it my business, buddy.” Dean grabbed the shoulder of the nearest goon turned him and punched him square in the face. The guy fell and the brothers quickly found themselves with the attention of the small mob. The leader of the group was still close in on the girl though, and Dean made it his priority to get him out of the way first. He out-manoeuvred a few of the guys and Sam caught up with him, dealing with them as they missed. When the others were unconscious, a few of them thrown in a nearby bin, they turned to look at the leader who was stood by the girl. He had her pinned against the wall, his fat hand on her shoulder.

“Why are you being so shy, girl? I was paying you a compliment.” He whispered into her ear. Not even waiting for the girl to respond, Sam launched himself at the guy. Dean could only stand there and watch as his baby brother pummelled a man, but eventually he stopped. The guy was unconscious and bloody, but nothing fatal. Dean made a point of spitting on him before turning his attention to the girl. She had slumped to the floor when the guy had dropped her; Dean noticed her split lip and developing shiner from where he stood.

“You okay?” he asked, offering a hand. The girl smirked and Dean withdrew his hand instantly.

“Oh, manners out the window already Dean?” she laughed, standing up slowly.

 “You owe us a lot of answers.” Sam muttered, wiping his bloody nose on his shirt cuff.

“Then you best get me some chocolate.”

* * *

Back in the hotel room the girl, Gabriel, sat on the counter eating a shitty 50 cent chocolate bar while Sam paced the room. No-one in the room had made a sound besides pacing and eating for 8 minutes.

“Dude, you’re causing a draught.” The Angel commented. Sam stopped and stared at him.

“You died.”

“False.” He took a large bite out of the chocolate bar, unimpressed with Sam’s so-called detective skills.

“You faked your death? How?” Dean asked, finally chipping in. He hadn’t said anything since the alley.

“He speaks!” Gabriel cried. Seeing the lack of reaction, he explained. “Got consent for this little number before I went to the hotel, just in case. We can do that you know; it’s like booking a room. Popped out of my old vessel, gave Luci a little light show, laid low in the eastern parts of the world for a bit. Simple really.”

“How old is she?” Sam asked. Gabriel ignored him.

“You know, for two numbskulls that drive the same car _everywhere,_ you guys are pretty difficult to find.” He hopped off the counter, throwing the wrapper onto the floor. “Where’s Cas anyway? Thought you two were attached at the wrist.” He held out his hand limply. Dean narrowed his eyes, unsure if he was insulting him or not.

“How old is your new vessel, Gabriel.” Sam asked again, moving to pick up the discarded wrapper.

“Are you really that concerned?” Gabriel looked at Sam and for a moment the Winchester was surprised at how similar the facial expressions looked. This was Gabriel; there was no doubt.

“She looks about 12.”

“She’s 19.”

“19! Really?” Dean exclaimed, walking over to Gabriel. “She’s so short!” He ruffled his hair condescendingly.

“I’m the same height as you.” Gabriel retorted. Sam laughed as Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets, offended.

“So you were the one behind those accidents?” Sam asked.

“How else do I get your attention?”

“Ever heard of a phone?” Dean muttered, still annoyed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Sam still couldn’t wrap his head around the new vessel. The way the girl stood, the way she spoke, it was completely Gabriel. But it wasn’t. The confident stance that made male Gabriel look powerful and a force to be reckoned with only made her look even more of a child. It wasn’t that she was a girl, no. it was her body. She was a thin girl with no chest or hips, nothing about her suggested she’d ever been given a position of power in her life. And here she was an angel of the lord, an Archangel. Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden thud. Dean had Gabriel pinned up against the wall. He had no idea what had been said but clearly it annoyed him.

“Dean! Put him down!” Sam said. Dean obeyed and as Gabriel brushed himself off he looked at him strangely.

“I’m going to bed.” Dean grumbled. Only bothering to remove his jacket he flung himself onto one of the beds. Sam yawned; it was rather late and they had been travelling.

“Can I stay here?” Gabriel asked. Sam looked to Dean who was flipping Gabriel off. He nodded at Gabriel and got into the other bed. As he drifted off he saw Gabriel begin to pace the hotel room. _Right,_ he thought, _Angel’s don’t sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel wandered around the room, unsure of what to do with himself now the Winchesters were well asleep. Catching sight of himself in the dark window he jumped back. He closed the curtains, furious. How exactly was jumping at his own shadow Archangel material? He slumped into one of the abnormally comfy chairs and tried to think. He’d never had trouble adjusting to a vessel, what made this one so difficult. After 10 minutes it occurred to him it was the probably the change. He’d chosen exclusively male vessels since, well, Jesus. But this girl was a quick, snap decision. She was an emergency choice. Should he try and look for a male one, for comfort? No, that was a stupid idea. The odds of finding another vessel were slim. And then the odds of that vessel being male; it was impossible.

Some time around 2am he thought about asking Raphael for help, he changed parts as quickly as a human could change their shirt.

Around 3am he decided he didn’t want anyone to know he was alive.

Half 3. Maybe he’d let Castiel know.

Quarter past 4. He’d kill the Winchesters and vanish. No-one would know.

Twenty past 4. He was hovering over Dean with a knife in his hand.  13 minutes later it fell to the floor. He spent the next hour and a half sat in the middle of the room.

At 6am he picked up the knife again.


	4. Chapter 4

Like most mornings, the first thing Sam did when he awoke was looking over to his brother. Dean was lying motionless, spread lazily in his bed. Gabriel was stood over him, a feather in his hand. Sam noticed the angel's hair was cut into what might have been an attempt at a hairstyle similar to Dean’s. Gabriel smirked at him and began to softly tickle Dean's cheek with the feather. Dean grunted and mumbled a few times before sharply reaching to brush the mysterious object away only to have a particularly gooey piece of pie slap him in the face. Gabriel roared with laughter and quickly moved as Dean blindly reached out towards him. Sam couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'll kill you!" Dean wiped the pie from his face and lunged towards him again.

"Why? It's your favourite!" Gabriel replied, running to hide behind Sam as he bent over laughter. Dean stopped in the middle of the room, staring at the man who had suddenly appeared in front of him. Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean.

"You have pie on your face. Were you attempting to eat it?" He said flatly, prompting a very loud snort from Gabriel. Castiel disregarded it and continued talking, still facing Dean. "It is good you are awake. I have news concerning the events in this town. I believe-"

"It's a trickster?" Sam interrupted.

" _The_ Trickster, Gabriel. I don't know how but I think he has returned somehow."

"You don't say..." Dean said while glancing at Gabriel, who had chosen to keep himself hidden behind Sam. Sam nodded and stepped to the side. Gabriel stood sharply, giving Dean a glare.

"Who is this?" Castiel asked, looking curiously at the young girl in front of him.

"Her name is irrelevant and unimportant but I assume you aren't talking about the suit." Castiel froze, staring at the girl with both horror and confusion.

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only."

"But you perished."

"Clearly didn't" Gabriel gestured to himself. Castiel took a step towards him, attempting to say something.

“Hate to spoil the reunion, but shouldn’t Gabriel be poppin’ off back to heaven?” Dean said, still wiping the pie from his face.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Gabriel and Castiel stared at each other.

“Why won’t you come home?” Castiel asked.

“I can’t.” Gabriel replied. It was only then that Sam noticed the bags under Gabriel’s eyes and how the clothes hung off him. And that the split lip and shiner from yesterday were still there.

“You’re not an angel anymore?” Dean asked.

“Apparently not. The moment I entered this vessel…it was all gone. She’s from a perfectly good lineage, I should work but….nothing.”

“Have you been sleeping? Eating?” Sam asked, his concern for the body growing. Gabriel made a face like the thought had only just occurred to him.

“I guess not.”

“But you’ve been in that body for...how hasn’t it failed?”

“Even an angel that has fallen can keep a body running.” Castiel chimed in. “Gabriel must have some power left, enough to keep it alive.”

“Some juice is better than none I guess.” Gabriel shrugged. He sat down on the edge of Sam’s bed.

“Haven’t you felt tired?”

“Is that was this is? I just thought that’s how female vessels felt…” Gabriel laughed. From what Sam said he assumed the stabbing feeling in his gut wasn’t normal either. Or the dull throb in his face. Castiel took a step towards him and placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“You are not well, brother.” Gabriel smacked his hand away but clearly didn’t have the strength to. Sam wondered for how long he had been pretending to be fine.

“Go away Castiel. I’m older than you, I have this under control.” Castiel stepped back.

 “Well that’s a load of bullcrap.” Dean snorted. Gabriel glared at him.

“He has a point.” Sam said. “You’re practically human Gabriel, you need to address that. You can start by eating.” He turned to the kitchen area and began rifling through the cupboards. He pulled out a box and a bowl.

“Dude.” Dean said in protest as Sam poured the lucky charms into the bowl. “Dude!” he repeated when Sam added the milk. And again a third time when he handed the bowl to Gabriel. Gabriel stared at the bowl for a few moments.

“You know how to eat right?” Sam said, pointing at the spoon. Gabriel nodded and began to eat. The pain in his stomach got worse for a second but then faded away. He continued eating while the others talked.

“We are not babysitting a powered-down archangel.” Dean said. He still had a bit of pie in his right eyebrow.

“He needs us, he has no idea how to look after himself, and it’s not like there’s a queue of angels waiting to take care of him.”

“It’s true. Not many of my brothers get along with Gabriel and we are not the kind to line up for things.” Dean and Sam looked at Cas for a moment.

“They should at least know he’s alive.” Dean said.

“No!” Gabriel cut in, coughing as he’d swallowed far too quickly. “I don’t want them to know. Just let me stay with you two until I’m at least half back?”

“Yes.” Sam said, cutting off whatever Dean was going to say.

“I will not tell anyone.” Castiel added.

“Thank you.” Gabriel smiled. Sam felt an odd happiness seeing Gabriel look at Castiel like that. There was a flutter of wings and Cas was gone. Dean glanced to Sam and shook his head before marching off to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel stared out the window of the motel room. Sam and Dean were out at a bar somewhere cheating drunks out of their money. Even from the second floor he could hear the shrill laughing of the drunken girls the other side of the street. Their tuneless singing made him want to claw his ears off. They’d moved to another town to avoid the scum they had ran into before, but thanks to a mistake by an ignorant man by the name of Phillip there were still only two beds. He had no idea how this would be sorted. He ran a hand through his hair, regretting the impromptu haircut. There was a noise and he turned to see Sam walking into the room.

“Dean?” he asked.

“He’s still working. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Can’t sleep.” Gabriel replied, picking up the glass of water he’d been sipping all night.

“You haven’t slept in well over a year and you were practically dead in the impala…what’s the problem?” Gabriel muttered something. Sam took a step closer, his face questioning.

“I can’t sleep alone.” He whispered. “I’ve always had my brothers or women nearby.”

“Well, I’ll be here.” Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel’s head tilted onto his hand, his eyes closing.

“Sorry. This is something she did.” Gabriel apologized, but he didn’t move. “You’re…you’re warm.”

Sam only just caught Gabriel as he fell forward. He lifted the sleeping angel and put him down on one of the beds before sitting down on the other one. Gabriel moved into the foetal position, and Sam couldn’t help but imagine where his wings would stretch out and cover him. He smiled and got up to get himself a drink.

“Sam.”

“Yeah?” Sam turned round, but Gabriel’s eyes were closed.

“…Sam” he breathed. Sam placed his drink on the table and led down next to Gabriel. He listened to Gabriel whisper his name for a few minutes before he slowly reached out. Gabriel visibly relaxed as soon as Sam’s hand touched him. Sam closed his eyes.

* * *

Sam awoke sharply to Dean stumbling in the door. His brother drunkenly slammed bundles of notes onto the table before looking at him.

“Really Sammy?” He chuckled before slinging himself onto the other bed. Sam looked to Gabriel. He’d turned over in his sleep and was now huddled against his chest.

“He couldn’t sleep.” Sam replied.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Dean mumbled from the pillow.

Sam looked down at Gabriel again. They should take him to get a proper haircut. Maybe some new clothes too. He looked so frail and vulnerable, Sam wondered if his skin was as soft as he was expecting. His hand was millimetres from Gabriel’s face when the angel’s eyes snapped open.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re…you’re warm.” Gabriel said before he felt himself fall forwards into Sam’s arms.

He dreamt about strange things.

He was in heaven, being hailed and comforted by his siblings.

He was in hell, Lucifer promising to kill him properly this time. And slowly.

Gabriel screamed, begging for someone, Sam, to come and save him.

It stopped. He was in the motel room, but it looked cleaner and warmer. Sam was sat down at the table.

‘Sam’ Gabriel took a step towards him. Sam turned and smiled at him.

‘Gabriel…’ he whispered before suddenly standing. He crossed the few feet between them quickly and embraced him. Gabriel let his head rest on Sam’s chest. Sam’s hand pushed his face up to look at him.

And then they were kissing. Sam was lifting Gabriel to compensate for the height of his vessel. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s face with both hands, his body wanting more. One of his hands slipped down and then up again, inside Sam’s shirt.

_What am I doing?_

_Sam? Sam Winchester?_

Gabriel was forced to watch as his dream-self continue the show with dream-Sam. He wanted to shut his eyes and scream, but he couldn’t. He was dreaming and he couldn’t stop it.

Next thing he knew he was staring at Sam. He was awake. Sam’s hand was very close to his face. The heat of the dream was still lingering. Gabriel continued to stare, not saying a word. Sam had brown eyes; he’d never noticed. A few moments passed before Sam’s hand gently touched his face and then his hair.

“We’ll take you to get a haircut tomorrow.” He whispered. Gabriel nodded. He turned away from Sam and hugged himself.

Sam’s hand touched lightly on his shoulder. Gabriel smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel woke up alone on the bed. He sat up and looked around. Dean was still sprawled across his bed and Sam was sat at the table reading something on his laptop. He looked up.

“Morning.” Sam smiled. Gabriel felt a pleasant shiver run up his back. He nodded in response and stood up to find some food. He found the cereal he’d had yesterday and poured himself a bowl. Sam watched him as he ate.

“So what are we doing today?” Gabriel asked between mouthfuls.

“Well I found a barber in town, we can get you a haircut, we should also get you some clothes, get us some food.”

“Sounds nice.” Gabriel said, staring at the cereal. He couldn’t get that dream out of his head. It was so strange, yet he kind of liked it. Is this what Castiel felt for humans? Well, maybe not _all_ humans. He looked over at Dean and then Sam. “When can we leave?” Sam shrugged.

“We could leave now, if I write Dean a note.” Gabriel found himself nodding more enthusiastically than he’d planned. “Okay then.” Sam stood up, pulling his coat from the back of the chair as he went. Gabriel lifted the bowl and drank the remaining milk before following.

“Could we get me some pyjamas? Can we get everyone pyjamas?”

* * *

Sam stood behind Gabriel, a small pile of clothes thrown over his arms. They were heading to the dressing room to check that the smallest men’s clothing they could find would fit. They had originally headed to the women’s department but Gabriel quickly protested. The attendant smiled at them as Gabriel took the clothes from Sam and vanished into a cubicle. Sam stood, trying not to look too uncomfortable.

“You and your sister are close then?” the attendant said after a few seconds.

“W-What?” Sam replied.

“Oh sorry, girlfriend?”

“No, no, just a friend.”  Sam stammered. Gabriel exited the cubicle.

“They all fit, let’s go pay.” He said, pushing Sam.

“Oh, okay…” Sam saw the attendant laugh as he let Gabriel push him. “What did they say to you? You’re blushing.”

“Nothing…well, they thought you were my girlfriend.” Gabriel stopped pushing and let Sam walk ahead through the clothing racks.

“Hm. The barber thought that too.” Gabriel replied. They didn’t say anything else until they reached the front of the queue. Sam took the clothes from Gabriel to put on the counter. The cashier smiled at them.

“Did you find everything you wanted today?” she said directly to Sam, still beaming.

“Yes.” Gabriel replied flatly. He had apparently lost patience for overly-cheerful people over the past few hours. The cashier just smiled even wider and packed the clothes into a bag. She told Sam the cost and he handed over a bundle of bills equal to the amount.

“You two are such a cute couple, have a nice day!”

“Wait what?” Gabriel exclaimed

“We’re not…” Sam started to explain. But the next customer had already come to be served, so they just left. They walked back to the impala, Gabriel awkwardly rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a pink card.

“Hey, I can drive!” he said, turning the card round to show Sam.

“No you can’t, you have to be 21 minimum to rent a car.” Sam replied, not looking. Gabriel took a closer look at the card.

“9 months to go then.”

“Wait what?”

“She’s 20. I must have passed a birthday without realising.”

“You said she was 19.”

“She was 19 when I asked permission; I didn’t ask when her birthday was.”

“Hm.” Sam threw the bag of clothes into the back seat of the impala before climbing it. Gabriel got in the passenger seat.

“So what now, shopping for groceries or?” Gabriel trailed off to see Sam staring at him. “What?”

“I need to talk about…something.” Sam said, his hands forming fists.

“Okay.” Gabriel replied, wary. He checked to make sure Sam hadn’t locked the doors.

“I…I think I’m attracted to you.” Gabriel blinked.

“You only think you are?” Gabriel laughed. Sam glared at him. “Sorry, go on?”

“I’ve always felt weird about you and I just thought you got under my skin in this annoying kind of way, but then when I saw you in the alleyway and last night I …realised what it was. I’m attracted to you. It’s only when you’ve been in a female body I’ve recognised it because…well I’ve never been attracted to a guy.”

“Technically I’m not a guy. I’m an angel…we’re genderless really.”

“Yeah, like that makes this any less confusing.”

“Right.” There was a horrible pause as Gabriel didn’t know what else he was supposed to say. Sam spoke again.

“Do you, do angels… are you attracted to me?” He said, looking at Gabriel with what he could only describe as ‘his stupid puppy eyes’. How could such a large man look so adorable? Gabriel took a moment to process what he’d asked him. What was attraction? He surrounded himself with those pretty women because; well they were nice to look at. But was attraction more? He wondered if his vessel had ever been attracted to someone. A quick scan through her memories only found one that matched what he felt for Sam. It was the memory of a skinny boy with glasses and shaggy hair. Memories were filled with him. Some a little risqué, but most were innocent. Hand-holding, laughing together over drinks. Gabriel came out of the memories to see Sam still staring at him.

“I think I love you.” He said, still a little hazy from the girls memories. He gasped, realising what he had just said, but he was quickly distracted by a hand on the side of his face. And then lips on his.

He was better than the dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel was stunned by the kiss for a moment. He quickly moved so he was kneeling on the seat with his left shoulder against the back. Sam slipped his right hand between Gabriel and the seat and pulled him closer to the side edge. He also moved his legs so the two of them were facing each other entirely. Gabriel couldn’t help himself and reached out to pull Sam closer only to find him moving closer anyway.

Within minutes the two were lying across the front seats of the impala, Gabriel with one hand in Sam’s hair and the other on the centre of his back. Sam suddenly paused, propping himself up on his elbows. His hair almost touched Gabriel’s face, which neither could help but smile at. There was a knock at the window and Sam looked up.

“Uh…crap.” he gulped, turning white. Gabriel attempted to strain his neck to see, but didn’t have to when the door opened and revealed who the interrupter was.

“Sammy, got something you want to tell me?”

“Dean! We were…uh…I…”

“We were kissing.” Gabriel interrupted. Sam glared down at him.

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “I kind of figured that. Inside maybe?”

“Yeah…” Sam muttered, slowly climbing off Gabriel and out the driver’s side door. Gabriel waited for Dean to move before getting out himself, patting his now-creased shirt as he did so.

Back in the room Gabriel lay out his new clothes, trying to select one to change into, while Sam and Dean spoke.

“So does this mean you’re gay now?” Dean asked bluntly. Sam looked shocked.

“Well, not really…I mean Gabriel is in a female body.”

“And angels don’t really have genders.” Gabriel chipped in, settling on the darkest pair of jeans they’d bought before moving onto the shirts.

“Exactly. Besides even if Gabriel was a guy I’d be bi anyway.”

Dean raised an eyebrow “What’s Bi?”

“Bisexual, it’s when you’re attracted to men and women.” Dean scrunched his face for a second. He muttered something before leaving. Sam thought for a second about going after him before he saw Gabriel standing in just underwear. He quickly stared at the ceiling. “What are you doing?”

“I’m changing clothes. But they all have these weird card things on them. Can you remove it?” Gabriel held out a white long-sleeved shirt. Sam kept his gaze firmly on the ceiling. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“You’re in your underwear.”

“Yes.”

“It’s…not right to look.”

“Why not?”

“It respects your privacy.”

“But I don’t mind you looking.” Gabriel took a step closer to Sam. Sam stepped back, feeling behind him just in case.

“Just…go into the bathroom. I’ll take off the tags and hand you the clothes.”

“Okay.” Gabriel said, throwing the shirt onto the bed and leaving. Sam found a knife and started carefully removing the tags from the clothes. He handed the jeans and white shirt to Gabriel through a barely open door. “And the plaid one.” Gabriel said. Sam looked back at the clothes and grabbed a loose paid shirt separate from the others and passed it through as well. Gabriel came back out of the bathroom fully dressed. “Where did Dean go?”

“For a drive, he muttered something about figuring stuff out and left.”

“When will he be back?”

“Don’t know.”


End file.
